


Road to forgiveness

by omnishamblessss



Series: AC1 Week 2019 [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1 Week 2019, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Forgiveness, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ac1week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: My fic for day 6 of AC1 Week, hosted by @ac1week on Tumblr!Prompt: BureauSummary: The progression of Altaïr and Malik's relationship from hostile to friendly, seen through Malik's eyes.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: AC1 Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544095
Kudos: 10





	Road to forgiveness

The first time Altaïr entered his bureau, all Malik saw was the man whose arrogance had cost him his brother. His arm. And yet, Al Mualim would spare his life, offer him another chance...

The second time, he began to tire of his grudge, wondering if perhaps the Mentor was right in believing Altaïr could redeem himself.

The third time, he knew that before him stood a new man, one who regretted his past ways. As Altaïr apologised, Malik realised he had also been a fool. And he let go of envy and pain, embracing forgiveness and brotherhood once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's a double post to make up for not doing yesterday's prompt in time...


End file.
